battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slicing Stitches
"Slicing Stitches" is a BOTGD 2 oneshot written on DATE. Summary Milae manages to access the space between time with his powers, but the effort kills him, sending him back to his previous timeline. In doing so, he draws upon the power of the third Norn of the present, who was thought to be dead. Urdr tells Milae to investigate the signs of her power, most predominantly felt by both of them on Haligan. Full Text Again. Again. Again…dammit. Milae slowly sunk to his knees on the cold stone of his home in the silent timeline, his vision swirling with black and white specks. He fought to stay conscious, fumbling nearby for one of his cups and downing the tea that he’d prepared. The warmth and taste helped him focus, and he sat against the edge of his table, taking deep breaths. His scars were throbbing and constantly faintly glowing with the familiar light, and he rubbed a hoof across one of them, trying not to itch his fur off. If this was the consequence for only trying it once, he had to be very careful. But he also had to be risky. He had to be brave. She depended on him. Gathering himself again, he pulled his hooves up to his shoulders and activated once more, but did not aim for any timeline in specific. He instead directed his energy outwards into the void. He focused on the space Hel had brought him to to speak. It made his insides roll again to even think about the strange emptiness he had felt there, but that was the exact area he needed to reach again. The seal glowed strongly, but nothing happened outwardly. Instead, Milae felt the wild rush of blood to the head and swayed where he sat, trying to focus in on the same section of colored strings in front of him. He felt something give. Scratch. He tried it again. The seal glowed and his vision blackened for just a moment. The hard edge of the table pressed into the back of his shoulderblades and he collected himself with the sharp sensation of uncomfortable pain. He was so far away and so close at the same time. Again. Again. Again. Ag– … Milae came to suddenly, with his face buried in his arms, laying on the cold floor of his back room. He looked down at his arms, expecting to see the bleeding scars, the result of dying, and panicked slightly at the thought that he had just severed himself from the silent timeline. But his scars appeared normal, except for one thing. They were glowing pale gold. He looked up sharply. It was like his room had been painted in shades of white and gray and black. The colors of his looms were drained into nothingness. There was a slight, low rumble in his ears, a deep hum that he felt rather than heard. It trembled through his entire being, and he was alarmed to feel his strength withering away at a rapid rate. His arms trembled as he fell back to the floor, feeling a wave of darkness beginning to encompass him, and his forehead dipped until it hit the floor. With his last dregs of strength, an idea came to him, and he whispered with almost no breath. “Fyrirgefðu mér…Verðandi…ég hef mistekist.” He exhaled, and everything went black. … blood warning Milae woke and immediately cried out as his entire body lanced with pain, especially his arms and chest. He pried his eyes open, squinting as he stared straight into one of his lamps, and moved one of his arms to help him sit up, feeling and hearing a slight crackle from his sleeves. With a slight gasp, he inspected his forearm and found blood, the remnants of copious amounts of blood that had spilled down his arms, and his shirt as well. It looked like he had spilled a bucket of gore down his front, and he fought not to faint again. “What possessed you to do such a thing?” Breathing heavily, Milae craned his neck up to look at Urðr, feeling weak and rather ill. “I need…to find Frigga,” he heard himself say distantly. “By doing…what foolishness is this?” She stepped through his table, her essence swirling like black ink in thick water, and he distractedly watched her survey his looms. It was only then that he noticed that several of them were pulsing with gold light–the same thing he saw in the void. He sat up more, his brow furrowing. “What’s…going…?” “Yun Milae, what did you do?” she demanded. “You were completely gone from me for a moment.” '' “I think I…I think I cut into time,” he said in disbelief. The one glowing with the strongest light was the thickest thread, interwoven with the most colors, and they were all drowned out with gold. ''“Haligan Island. A mess of fate.” “I believe so…” “Investigate it, immediately.” “I need a moment,” he said fuzzily, feeling another wave of lightheadedness. Urðr waved a hand, her fingertips trailing glowing streams of teal, and Milae gasped softly as he felt a surge of energy and power flow into him, a burning in his chest dispelling the aches and general ill-being he was feeling. “Your moment has passed. You must discover what is happening. What you did.” He fumbled for the table nearest to him and carefully stood, pulling his shirt off with a bit of difficulty due to the scarlet dampness. “Can you at least tell me what you feel?” “That burden does not lie to me any more.” Urðr folded her arms and bowed her head, her black feathers drooping slightly to the ground with a slight flex. Milae had a sudden realization. “Urðr–” “I already know. Go.” “I’ll be back soon.” “I will not leave your side.” Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Yun Milae Category:Urðr